Treatable sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) serve as cofactors for the sexual transmission of HIV. Enhanced screening efforts among those presenting for HIV primary care along with early treatment may be a successful strategy to prevent further transmission of HIV. In the present study, we seek to determine the prevalence of Neisseria gonorrheae (NG) and Chlamydia trachomatis (CT) infections and the prevalence of high-risk sexual behavior in an HIV primary care population. Methods: Patients presenting for a scheduled medical visit in an HIV primary care clinic are asked to participate in an interview about recent sexual behavior and to provide a urine sample. Urine samples are assayed for NG and CT infection by the ligase chain- reaction based assay.